<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Rules by kmandofan90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676649">Breaking the Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90'>kmandofan90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Creampie, F/M, NSFW, Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in the Tribe hideout for three months leaves you itching for fresh air. So, you decide to break the rules, and you sneak out for a quick run in the forest. The Armorer takes it easy on you, but Paz certainly does not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Vizla/Female Reader, Paz Vizsla/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't have unsafe sex, people. Be careful, wrap it up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tribe’s new hideout is an old Rebel base buried inside a mountain overlooking a massive forest. The underground complex is massive enough so that everyone gets their own room with a locking door. Hell, you still get lost on occasion, though you won’t tell anyone because you already get teased enough for being incapable of navigating consistently. The <em>karyai</em> – the ‘common area’ where everyone gathers to eat and socialize – is the main hangar where the Rebels used to store their ships.</p><p>The <em>karyai</em> is divided into four quadrants – the kitchen and food stores are in the back, while the dining and socialization areas are conveniently located toward the front. The Armorer has a huge room just down the hallway acting as her Foundry. Paz has an armory just next to it for easy defense. The hunters have even set up a bit of a shooting range on the lower levels, just so they can practice indoors when the weather outside is unfavorable.</p><p>Yet, despite all this space available to you, you feel cramped and irritable. The Armorer is still hesitant about letting people out in groups bigger than four, and the hunters get first dibs to work. So, leaving is a bit of a rarity for you, perhaps twice a month, if you are lucky. Today, you have reached your breaking point. You <em>need</em> to leave the hideout. So, you decide to disobey the Armorer’s orders and go for a quick evening jog through the forest.</p><p>After making sure you are armed to the teeth, you very quietly sneak through the hallways up to the exit. You’ve timed it perfectly – the watch is changing, and they are busy updating each other on what has or has not happened. You sneak past them and slip out, hoping you were not noticed. Once outside, you lift your helmet <em>just </em>enough to inhale the sweet, earthy smell of a forest. The air is damp and cold, bordering on frigid. Winter is coming. Fortunately, the Tribe has plenty of food, medicine, and fuel to last the bitter months.</p><p>For now, it is perfect weather for an evening run. You pull a camouflage print cape over your shoulders and start to stretch. After a few minutes, you feel warmed up and ready to exercise, so you pull the hood up and turn toward your destination. Taking deep, measured breaths, you start a meandering path around the foot of the mountain and toward the lake. There are plenty of game trails, but you avoid those, since the panthers like to hunt along those. They have learned to avoid your people, but there might be a juvenile stupid enough to try you.</p><p>Tonight, you have chosen a long run because you know you’re going to get caught, and you know that the Armorer is going to be incandescent with rage. She will probably revoke your leaving privileges for a couple of months.</p><p><em>Better to ask forgiveness than permission</em>, you think to yourself, as you huff along the path.</p><p>Your feet pound on the ground, crunching over the leaves and sticks, and your body starts to warm up. Occasionally, you stop to take a sip of your electrolyte-rich water and take in the scenery. You take pictures on occasion, simply so you can admire the outside once you return and are suitably punished by the Armorer. On the way back, you feel that ache in your calves, the one that lets you know you have exercised well. The sun reaches the peak of the mountains, casting purple-red shadows across the sky, lighting the clouds ablaze with golden light. It’s a beautiful moment, so you stop to capture a picture of that, too.</p><p>You cool down just out of view of the entry. As you settle into a deep stretch, you feel a presence, and look up. Paz Vizla is standing there, his arms folded across his chest. He is Not Amused. You swallow.</p><p>“Hello, Paz,” you say, as you continue stretching.</p><p>“You are in deep <em>bantha</em> shit,” he says calmly.</p><p>“I figured as much,” you say sheepishly.</p><p>“Do you have <em>any </em>explanation for what possessed you to sneak out?” he continues.</p><p>“…I was bored,” you say.</p><p>“You were <em>bored</em>?” he repeats. “We have a shooting range. We have sparring rings. We have a workshop. We have a nursery full of kids who need entertainment. And you’re <em>bored</em>?”</p><p>“I wanted to be alone?” you continue.</p><p>“You didn’t even leave a message with your route,” Paz continues.</p><p>“Oh, come on, I wore a camouflage cloak,” you say, starting to get annoyed. “I didn’t see anyone or anything of concern out there. Just…consider it an extended patrol route.”</p><p>His head tilts.</p><p>“Is that how you’re going to sell this to the Armorer?” he asks.</p><p>He almost sounds amused. You shrug helplessly up at him. He shakes his helmet.</p><p>“Good luck,” Paz says cheerfully. “She’s waiting for you in the Foundry.”</p><p>Ouch. You get up and head down to the Foundry. The Armorer is waiting for you in the doorway, her arms folded under her chest plate. You swallow.</p><p>“You wanted to see me, Armorer?” you ask.</p><p>“Come,” she says. “And close the shutters.”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>She walks in while you stay behind to pull the blast shutters shut. The sticky wheels catch in the tracks, but they eventually close. At the sound of the squeaking, shrieking wheels, people start poking their nosy little heads out of their respective rooms to see who is going to get their ass reamed out.</p><p>You latch them and approach the Armorer, where she has taken a seat on a stool. You join her when she tilts her head at the seat across from yours. She watches you.</p><p>“Of all the people in this Tribe, you are the last one I would have expected to flagrantly disobey a direct order,” she says.</p><p>Her voice is even and calm, to your amazement. She has probably gone from calm to nuclear and back to calm a few times by now. You swallow.</p><p>“I was on the verge of losing my <em>kriffing </em>mind. I’ve been trapped inside for the better part of three months. I just wanted to get away from everyone for just a little bit, to just <em>breathe</em>.”</p><p>She tilts her helmet, her visor glinting blue with the light of the flames of the forge.</p><p>“We have rotations for that reason.”</p><p>“And hunters get first priority,” you remind quickly. “Everyone else – tradespeople like us – have to pray for a slot to open up if we want to step outside.”</p><p>“Your valid point aside, these rules are in place for a reason.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>She sighs quietly.</p><p>“For your infraction, you’ll be confined indoors for one month,” she says. “I will speak with Hala about rotations. The threat here is low. Your mental and physical health are important. Perhaps we can find compromise.”</p><p>“Armorer,” you say hesitantly. “Would you at least consider sending the tradespeople along on patrols? It would probably help.”</p><p>She nods once.</p><p>“You are dismissed,” she says.</p><p>You rise to your feet, bow politely, and open the shutters. Then you go to the locker room and clean up. You had been <em>very</em> lucky today. After you finish scrubbing, you soak in the hot stream for a little bit, allowing it to soothe your sore muscles. Everything aches in the best way possible. As you head to your room, you find Paz loitering outside of his personal quarters. You start to pass by him, but he speaks up.</p><p>“You know, you also directly disobeyed my orders, too,” he remarks casually.</p><p>“…but the Armorer – “</p><p>“I should punish you,” he says, coming a step closer.</p><p>He hooks a finger under your chin and tilts your head back. Suddenly, it’s like you can’t see anything <em>but </em>him. He fills your entire field of view and leaves you feeling tiny and helpless. His other hand drifts down to your waist and then your hip as he pulls you toward him.</p><p>“Uhm,” you manage to squeak out.</p><p>“If you don’t want this, just let me know,” he says quietly.</p><p>You swallow.</p><p>“How will you punish me, sir?” you ask.</p><p>He leans in, looming over you. You can smell the clean, faint scent of his soap from here. Something inside of you jolts as his fingers tighten at your hip.</p><p>“How about we step inside and I show you?” he asks.</p><p>You nod. Paz opens his door and you step inside. Unsurprisingly, he has blasters of every size and type arranged neatly on the surfaces and in crates. He has more ammunition than you’ve ever seen before in your life. And as a Mandalorian, you can say with surety that he has an impressive amount of ammo. He steps toward you and puts both hands on the door, trapping you between his arms. You almost squeak.</p><p>“I hear you’ve been disobeying orders,” he says. “Do you know what happens when you disobey the <em>alor’ad</em>?”</p><p>“Uh. I get yelled at?” you ask.</p><p>He lifts one hand and gently strokes his way to the latches on your chestplate. Then he deftly unbuckles them. It clatters to the floor. You lift your hands to help him.</p><p>“Hands by your sides,” he says firmly.</p><p>You hastily put your hands back down as Paz works on the leather straps holding your pauldrons on. Those fall to the ground as well. Then your back plate. Then your utility belt and apron. He works slowly and methodically, taking your armor off the same way he disassembles his weapons. Finally, you are standing there, wearing nothing but your bucket and flight suit. One massive hand tilts your head back.</p><p>“Do you want to take your bucket off for me, <em>mirsh’ika</em>?” he asks.</p><p>You trust him. Reaching up, you carefully remove your helmet. Your hair comes cascading down around your shoulders and you shake it out. Paz lets out a little noise of pleasure as his lifts his fingers to trace your cheek.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he says, trailing his fingers down to the zipper on your front.</p><p>He starts to tug it down, revealing the fact that you aren’t wearing any undergarments. You wriggle your arms out of the sleeves before obediently pressing your palms against the door behind you. He cups your breasts before squeezing his fingers around your nipple. The gentle pinch makes you squeak in response. An embarrassed red flush starts on your cheeks and floods your body all the way down to your bellybutton.</p><p>Paz removes his gloves. Another jolt fills you when you feel his skin against yours the first time, his fingertips hot like little brands on your skin. The blush on your cheeks deepens as he trails down, your skin prickling in the wake of his touch. Paz cups your mound next. Then he slides his fingers back, trapping your clit between his index and middle fingers. When he squeezes lightly, you let out a moan for him, your knees pressing together.</p><p>“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already dripping for me,” he remarks casually.</p><p>Your cunt starts to throb at his words. He works his hand back and forth slowly, squeezing his fingers around you on occasion. Finally, <em>finally</em>, Paz slips his finger into you. You <em>moan</em>. His finger is thick and calloused, but not enough as you squeeze around him.</p><p>“You’re like a damn vice,” he remarks, as he eases a second finger in.</p><p>You whine and squirm, never daring to move your hands, as Paz fingers you against the door. He curls his fingers against something inside of you that makes you gasp. The heat in your belly is almost more than you can handle right now. You close your eyes and gnaw on your lower lip, struggling to reach that edge. You’re so fucking close you can feel the first throbs in your cunt.</p><p>“P-Paz, please!”</p><p>“What do you want, <em>mirsh'ika</em>?” he asks, stilling his hand and cocking his head, like he’s surprised to see you there.</p><p>“Wanna cum,” you whine at him. “Please.”</p><p>“Now why should I let you come?” he asks, as you roll your hips forward, fucking yourself on his fingers.</p><p>“Have-haven’t moved m-my hands,” you pant out. “Did everything you s-said to – “</p><p>“Except sneak out,” he purrs.</p><p>Belatedly, you realize that this was the trap he had been waiting for you to walk into. He pulls his fingers out with a wet noise. He looks down at his hand, where you have dripped a little puddle into his hand.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>? I promise I’ll be very good,” you say, your belly quivering in anticipation.</p><p>“Hmm,” he hums, as he pretends to think about whatever he’s going to do next. “If you do everything I tell you to do, I’ll let you come as many times as you want. Sound good, <em>mirsh'ika</em>?”</p><p>“Yes,” you immediately agree.</p><p>“I’m going to take my armor off,” he says. “You are going to stand there, and you aren’t going to move an inch.”</p><p>You nod.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” you say.</p><p>Paz reaches up and starts taking his armor off. He leaves you aching and wanting in that corner as he puts it all away. Then he strips down to only his bucket and socks. You’d think he looked ridiculous, but you are more distracted by his cock. Sweet mother of <em>bes’kar</em>, it is an impressive cock, thicker and longer than anything you’ve had inside of you. You clench your knees together as he goes to take a seat at his desk. He turns his head to look at you.</p><p>“Come here,” he says.</p><p>You obey, your knees shaking minutely as you come up next to him. His desk chair is big, wide enough to hold two of you. It had probably been designed to take him, his armor, and whatever supplies he has on his person. You think it will hold you with ease. Paz is sitting on the edge. Then he grabs you by the arm and hauls you over his thighs, making you squeal in surprise. He rests his arm over your shoulders, pitching your weight forward onto your hands and forcing your ass up into the air.</p><p>Oh, <em>no</em>.</p><p>You know he’s registered your tension. He cups one ass cheek in his hand and squeezes gently.</p><p>“You okay?” he asks.</p><p>“Bad experience,” you say. “But…if you go slowly…”</p><p>“<em>Mirsh’ika</em>, if you don’t want to, we can do something else,” he says. “I won’t pressure you to do anything that make you the least bit uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I like being spanked…or…I did. He…he didn’t stop when I said the safe word…I had to claw him off…”</p><p>You feel Paz’s entire body tense up.</p><p>“If you would like, I could find him and break every bone in his body,” Paz offers. "Twice."</p><p>“It is very sweet of you to offer, Paz, but he’s dead now,” you say, shrugging a bit.</p><p>A bit of an uncomfortable silence falls between the two of you.</p><p>“What would you like to do now, <em>mirsh’ika</em>?” he asks gently.</p><p>“Can…can you start slowly?” you ask.</p><p>“You sure you want this?”</p><p>“Yeah,” you say. “I trust you, Paz.”</p><p>He squeezes your left buttcheek.</p><p>“Safe word is <em>ge’tal</em>,” he says. “If I’m not hearing <em>yes, sir</em> or <em>please more, daddy</em>, I’m going to stop, okay?”</p><p>You giggle quietly.</p><p>“<em>Ge’tal</em> is the safe word,” you repeat.</p><p>“I’m going to start now, alright?” he asks, lifting his hand.</p><p>You tense up just a bit and inhale just before he very softly swats your backside. He squeezes and stops.</p><p>“You good?”</p><p>Sometimes, you wonder how you’ve managed to survive this long without that self-preservation instinct that most lifeforms seem to possess. You decide to open your big, stupid mouth and give Paz Fucking Vizla attitude.</p><p>“Sir, I thought you were going to spank me for being a bad girl,” you say cheekily.</p><p>“You little <em>shit</em>,” he rumbles out as you start to giggle.</p><p>He lifts his hand once more and gives you a proper smack. Without any true speed behind it, it startles you more than anything else, and it certainly does not hurt. Paz keeps it slow at first, methodically working at one spot, incrementing the force he uses until you whimper from the stinging sensation. Then he starts on another spot, softly at first and then working his way up to the point of pain. As he works his way across your backside, you feel yourself starting to get soaking wet once more. Your breath comes in short pants and moans as he holds you in place on his lap. You can feel his cock twitching against your side as he spanks you.</p><p>He’s enjoying this as much as you are. You let out a little yelp when he gives you a sharp smack.</p><p>“You alright?” he asks, stilling his hand on you.</p><p>Your cheeks are warm now, on the verge of being hot. You sniffle and nod.</p><p>“I’m fine,” you say. “Keep going, please.”</p><p>He rubs his hand along your upper thighs, seemingly looking for a place on your bum that isn’t already pink and tender. His fingers find your pussy and he does not hesitate to plunge his fingers into you.</p><p>“Soaking wet,” he remarks, and he pulls his fingers out.</p><p>He smacks your pussy gently, making you yelp again.</p><p>“Like that?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes?” you ask back. “I think?”</p><p>He lets out a rumbling laugh and keeps going, each swat sending a heady jolt of pleasure and pain through your entire body.</p><p>“You’re doing so good right now, <em>mirsh'ika</em>,” he rumbles at you.</p><p>Before it becomes too much for you, Paz moves to your ass once more, using firmer and firmer blows. He stops increasing the force when you let out a pained yelp, and that’s where he stays, never hitting you harder than you can take. Sometimes, he pauses long enough to let the sting die away before smacking you again, worsening the pain of the next smack. Despite this, you are not worried about Paz truly hurting you. You have always trusted him.</p><p>“Good girl,” he purrs. “Such a good girl. Love watching your ass bounce and change colors.”</p><p>You sniffle quietly, tears saturating your lashes, as you lay there. Your arms shake as you struggle to continue holding yourself up. That cherry-red glow grows, filling your pussy with liquid heat. You can feel yourself dripping onto Paz. You’ve lost count of how many times he has smacked your ass, but as you start to reach your limit, Paz stops, as if he knows you’re done.</p><p>“Good girl,” he says. “Such a good girl, taking a spanking like that. Real proud of you, little one.”</p><p>You sniffle.</p><p>“Don’t move,” he says, as he shifts a bit.</p><p>You hear him open something. Then he spreads something on your ass.</p><p>“It’ll help with the pain,” he says, “Don’t want you too sore for drills tomorrow.”</p><p>You giggle as he massages the cream across your ass. As it dries, you can feel the pain ebbing away. Once you’re taken care of, Paz lets go of you.</p><p>“You ready to continue?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” you say.</p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>You obey him and get to your feet. Your head swims a bit as the blood rushes back out. Paz pats his lap.</p><p>“Get on,” he says. “Face the desk.”</p><p>He has to help you into his lap. The chair is designed for someone his size, not a smaller person like you. You perch in his lap, resting your weight onto his thighs, as you grasp his knees. It’s a bit awkward with how close the chair is to the table, but you manage to get comfortable. Paz wraps his fingers around your thighs and angles his cock toward your cunt.</p><p>“Slowly,” he says. “I wanna watch you split yourself open on my cock.”</p><p>You swallow and close your eyes. Taking a deep breath, you lower yourself onto his cock, feeling as the head sort of <em>pops</em> in. The ridge catches a tiny bit and your rock back gently, feeling him probe ever deeper into you. Your toes curl as the blunt head of his cock parts your inner walls, making you keen and writhe.</p><p>“Feel good, <em>mirsh'ika</em>?” he asks.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, f-feels so fucking good,” you whimper back at him.</p><p>“Good girl,” he says. “Want you to try and take it all, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Paz’s hands dart across your back and shoulders and waist, touching every part of you that he can reach with gentle, teasing touches. He lingers on your ribs and sides, just barely tickling you and making your breath hitch in your throat. You roll your hips until his cock threatens to fall out and sink back down, fucking yourself on him.</p><p>Both hands settle at your waist and Paz pulls down. Obediently, you sink down, taking as much of him as you can. You are soaking wet, dripping down his shaft, and it still feels like his shaft is going to split you apart. He is all the way inside, so deep you can feel him in your lower belly. The stretch is so uncomfortably tight you want to squirm off him. He keeps his hands wrapped around you.</p><p>“Would you look at that?” he asks gently, like he’s marveling at something. “I’m all the way inside you, <em>mirsh'ika</em>.”</p><p>He squeezes his fingers around your hips.</p><p>“I want you to reach down and feel it, okay?” he says.</p><p>Obediently, you let go of his knee and reach down to where your bodies are joined. Your clit is swollen and slick, begging for friction. You bypass it and slide your fingers around where his cock has penetrated you. Your lips are stretched around him, your inner walls quivering with the strain of taking him. Moving a bit further down, you find that his testicles are firm and heavy. They’re also covered in a copious amount of your wetness.</p><p>“Keep your eyes forward,” he says.</p><p>You obey, squirming as he shifts a bit under you. Then you see his bucket swim into view. He puts it down no more than an inch from your elbow. You keep looking forward as you swallow tightly.</p><p>“Don’t move.”</p><p>“Then how are we going to fuck?” you ask curiously.</p><p>“We aren’t,” he says. “You are going to sit there and clean those blasters in front of you.”</p><p>Your face falls.</p><p>“When those are clean, I’ll think about fucking you,” he says.</p><p>His voice sounds familiar and different at the same time. You make sure to squeeze tightly around him as you lean forward to reach the small box of supplies and dirty blasters. Paz strokes your back occasionally as you put on some gloves. Then you get to work. He offers no other touch. You clench him tightly inside of yourself, but it isn’t enough for you to get off on. You squirm a bit, but his fingers tighten on your hip.</p><p>“Don’t,” he warns.</p><p>You feel him jumping and throbbing inside of you. Deftly, you take apart the first blaster and clean it thoroughly. Then you reassemble it. Paz takes it for inspection. He hands it back.</p><p>“Good, keep going.”</p><p>You put the blaster aside and start working on the next one. On and on it fucking goes, your body steadily growing hotter as you feel him twitching inside of you. Paz picks up his datapad and rests it against your ass, the cold making your entire body jerk a bit.</p><p>Cheekily, you rock your hips against his as you reach up to pick up the cleaning tool.</p><p>“Stop moving,” he says flatly.</p><p>“I was just putting the tool away,” you say.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” he responds, clearly not believing you.</p><p>After an inordinate amount of time, you finish with the fucking blasters, and you sit back on your heels, resting your back against Paz’s chest. You toss the dirty gloves onto the table. He nibbles on your shoulder as he reaches down between your legs.</p><p>“Now, what should I do with you?” he asks.</p><p>“Fuck me?” the words slip out of your mouth without permission.</p><p>He rumbles out a laugh.</p><p>“No, <em>mirsh'ika</em>,” he says. “I need to punish you, remember? Teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.”</p><p>You whimper piteously.</p><p>“I need to make sure you obey my orders,” he continues. “Make sure you stay indoors <em>where</em> <em>you belong.</em>”</p><p>“You could tie me up and then fuck me?” you ask, squeezing his forearm gently.</p><p>“As tempted as I am to keep you chained to my bed, I will have to untie you at some point to let you work,” he reminds.</p><p>You sigh with pleasure as he nips at your neck, his hips grinding up into yours. You curse under your breath as you grind back down against him. The asshole laughs in response. He brushes up against your clit as he trails back up your belly, where he rests his palm against you.</p><p>“I can feel my cock in your belly,” he says, making you moan.</p><p>“I can feel your cock in my diaphragm,” you say cheekily.</p><p>He nips your neck gently in warning. You giggle as he squeezes your nipple with his other hand.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea,” he remarks casually. “But I need to know if you’re comfortable with the idea before we play, alright?”</p><p>“What is it?” you ask.</p><p>“How about I fuck a baby into you?” he asks, his fingers gentle against your skin.</p><p>Involuntarily, your cunt squeezes around him and you moan as you grind down on his cock.</p><p>“Damn,” he says, and you can hear the grin on his lips. “Guess you like the idea of me getting you pregnant, huh?”</p><p>The instant he says that, your self-control snaps and you start talking, telling him all the things you’ve wanted from him but never dared to ask him for.</p><p>“<em>Alor’ad</em>, <em>please</em>,” you beg. “Want you to fuck me, want you to <em>breed me</em> – “</p><p>“Good girl,” he rumbles, “I’m going to make this little tummy of yours swell up, until you get so round and heavy that you <em>can’t</em> break the rules anymore.”</p><p>You come before he can even finish his sentence, arching your back and sobbing his name as your pussy flutters around his length. His cock is buried achingly deep inside of you, but you can’t stop rocking against him. You pant and shake as you come down from your high. You blush as you feel Paz’s fingers rubbing lazy circles along your spine. He squeezes your ass firmly. Paz pulls you back against his chest and bites your shoulder briefly, marking you with his teeth.</p><p>Paz starts stroking your clit with his fingers as he grinds deep into you. Whining, you drop your head onto his shoulder and close your eyes. Already, heat is building inside of you as he hits that spot inside of you that makes your breath hitch in your throat. Your heart pounds and your face burns.</p><p>His fingers trail down to your belly and cups you gently. His other hand remains lightly at your throat, his fingers just skimming over your pulse. Keeping you pinned firmly in place, Paz starts to nibble along your neck and then your jaw.</p><p>“Do you want me to get you pregnant?” he purrs.</p><p>Your cunt clenches around him. He laughs at you.</p><p>“If I had known that you wanted me to breed you, I would have done this a lot sooner, you little brat,” he says.</p><p>Paz licks a trail along your jaw before biting down. The sting of his bite feels exquisite as he grinds a bit deeper into you. You whine softly with each breath, spiraling closer and closer to your second orgasm of the night. He’s buried in you so deep you swear you can feel the ridge of his cock against your insides.</p><p>“I can feel your pussy getting tight again,” he says, his breath tickling your shoulder and making you squirm. “I’m getting real close, too. I’m gonna fill you up.”</p><p>You shudder in his arms, squeezing your hands around his arms.</p><p>“<em>Alor’ad</em>, please,” you beg him. “Please, <em>please -</em>”</p><p>“Shh,” he whispers. “I’m gonna take care of you, alright? I’ll come so deep in you that you’re going to leak all day.”</p><p>You whine as one hand drops down to your clit. He starts to stroke gently, murmuring soft soothing things into your ears, each grind inside of you edging you closer and closer to the edge. You dig your nails into his arm and bite down on your lower lip, your face contorting with pleasure as he continues that slow, measured pace inside of you. Your pussy starts to throb and Paz <em>finally </em>starts moving a bit faster. Harder. Deeper. How the fuck is he getting any deeper?</p><p>You sob as you come around him, your entire lower body twitching as you convulse around him. Paz tightens his arm around your middle and groans. He <em>finally</em> comes, his cock jerking inside of you, the liquid fullness making your inner walls ache. Paz stays snug and tight inside of you, his cock occasionally twitching, as he rests inside of you.</p><p>You shiver as the sweat dotting your body starts to cool. He nuzzles your neck for a few moments. As he lifts you up, you whine at the loss of his cock. You feel empty and cold without it in there, so you sulk as he falls all the way out. Paz reaches up and grabs his bucket.</p><p>“Get in the bed,” he says. “I don’t want a single drop spilling out of you.”</p><p>You hastily go to the bed. Paz rummages around in a bin for something and comes back with a blindfold. Already, his cock is hard and bobbing up at his bellybutton. You don’t need to be told what to do. You lace it around your head and tie it firmly around you. He checks it, then he takes his helmet off, and places it on the table next to the bed. You feel his hands wrap around your knees and he pushes into you with one firm thrust.</p><p>“<em>Alor’ad</em>, please,” you beg, as he keeps that slow pace inside of you. “I want you to breed me, until we have an entire Tribe of Vizla brats – “</p><p>“Fuck,” he groans, “You’re not leaving this bed until I’m certain – I’m certain there’s one in you – “</p><p>The rest of the night is spent in pleasurable bliss. As you start to fall asleep, Paz goes to turn the light off, and takes his helmet off. He pulls you to him and lets his hand fall to your lower belly. He strokes you there absently until you fall fully asleep.</p><p>The next morning, you wake up to an empty bed. <em>Fuck</em>. As you throw back the covers and get to your feet, a stab of pain lances through your middle and you fall back onto the sheets. You are unable to hold back your little groan of pain. Turning to the nightstand, you see that Paz has left a note. His handwriting is a bit sloppy.</p><p>
  <em>I spoke to Terys and you’ll be excused from morning drills today and tomorrow. You can stay as long as you need. However, if you’re still in bed when I get back at noon, you’re going to be doing something useful with your mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big Blue</em>
</p><p>You take the pain medication and the bottle of water he left behind. You take it and then you curl up under the covers, closing your eyes. He really could be sweet, in a weird kind of way.</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Epilogue</em>
</p><p>You’re hunched over the trash can, vomiting profusely for the third time that day. Doctor Shen confirmed this morning that you are pregnant. And pretty far along. <em>I’m gonna kill him</em>, you think to yourself, as you spew whatever remains in your stomach. The door opens suddenly and Paz strides in. You wave at him, but your mouth waters in that unpleasant way. You turn back to the trash can and heave up yesterday’s morning ration.</p><p>“You okay?” Paz asks, as he kicks his boots off in the corner.</p><p>You moan and heave.</p><p>“Want me to get Doctor Shen?” he asks, as he crouches next to you.</p><p>“Gonna kill you,” you whisper hoarsely, as you thrust the sonogram at him. “Gonna <em>kriffing kill you</em>, Paz VIzla.”</p><p>He lets out a delighted noise.</p><p>“We’re having a baby!” he says. “Holy shit we’re having a baby!”</p><p>Your mouth fills with acid and you grimace, spitting it out into the can.</p><p>“We’re having a baby,” he repeats again. “How far along - ?”</p><p>“Twenty-two weeks,” you say flatly when you can.</p><p>“How long have you known?” he asks curiously.</p><p>“Four-ish weeks,” you say. “Thought it was that stomach bug, been going around for like two months now.”</p><p>Then he clumsily puts your hair up as you gag into the can.</p><p>“Went to bed at my normal size, woke up with a belly,” you say. “Went and talked to Doctor Shen and she confirmed it. Wanted to tell you in person.”</p><p>He rubs your back gently. Once you’ve puked up everything you’ve eaten in the past three days, you lower yourself onto the ground. Paz brings you a bottle of water to rinse your mouth out. Then he takes the trash bag away. When he comes back, you’ve brushed your teeth and moved to the couch. He sits with you and strokes your hair back.</p><p>“So, boy or girl?” he asks.</p><p>“Girl,” you say hoarsely. “Measuring big. Probably going to be as big as you.”</p><p>Paz is silent for a few moments and you tilt your head to look up at him.</p><p>“You okay?” you ask him.</p><p>“Yeah, just putting baby things on the list of stuff to pick up,” he says. “We’ll need to get a bigger room soon, maybe one with a kitchenette so we can cook here at home.”</p><p>You close your eyes.</p><p>“Paz, I’m only twenty-two weeks,” you say. “We have plenty of time.”</p><p>“But this is our first kid,” he says. “And I want to be prepared.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine, relax.”</p><p>He touches your hand.</p><p>“This is our first kid,” he says. “I want to make sure she has the best start in life. We can relax with the ones that follow.”</p><p>“Ones that follow?” you repeat.</p><p>“You did say you wanted to give me a Tribe of Vizla brats,” he says.</p><p>You drop your head onto the couch cushion.</p><p>“Paz, I’ll give you as many as we can properly educate,” you respond.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he says in a victorious little tone.</p><p>You roll your eyes in response.</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Epilogue Epilogue, like Fifteen Years Later</em>
</p><p>You stand at the entrance of the base, shielding your eyes as you watch the children scream and run through the trees.</p><p>“Vizla brats!” you holler at them. “Dinner!”</p><p>Immediately, a small pack of children breaks away from the main flock and come hurtling toward you. You count your offspring as they stampede past you. Once all seven are accounted for, you usher them toward the locker room and have them wash their hands. Then they head to the <em>karyai</em>, where Paz is waiting. He gets the children their meals while you rest your swollen feet. Paz strokes your back and gives you a curious tilt of his helmet.</p><p>“You okay?” he asks.</p><p>You smile wryly up at him.</p><p>“Looks like we’re going to be a clan of ten soon,” you remark.</p><p><em>“Yes!</em>” Paz says, with a victorious little tone in his voice.</p><p>“You’re getting your vasectomy checked,” you add.</p><p>You sit down and start working on your ration pack. Paz gives you his cookie, and you settle into the chaos of keeping your little brood fed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>